Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy was a zombie created when a criminal was killed in a swamp outside Gotham City. History Decades ago in the 1920's, Cyrus Gold was an infamous gangster operating in Gotham City. After a successful bullion robbery, Gold was betrayed by his co-conspirators. They cursed his body with a powerful gris-gris and dumped the body in a swamp with its own mystical properties. Over time, the magic mixed, and Cyrus, who was resurrected as a soul-less zombie, rose from the swamp, always seeking wealth but never knowing why. Cyrus was named Solomon Grundy after the nursery rhyme, because all that he could remember of his life was that he was "born on Monday." Grundy's super strength could match that of even Superman or J'onn J'onzz. However, when Icthultu invaded Earth, Grundy fought along the side of Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Inza and members of the Justice League. He succeeded, but was ultimately killed in his search for a soul. Grundy's grave was indirectly disturbed when three youths attempted to conjure a demon for power. The spell was disrupted and the chaos magic was released and accumulated into Grundy, effectively re-animating him. However, little of Grundy's original personality was left. Instead, it was filled with innate rage and rampaged. It was opposed by Vixen, John Stewart, Superman, Aquaman, Dr. Fate, AMAZO and Shayera Hol. However, given the nature of the chaos magic, Grundy neutralized Dr. Fate and AMAZO's powers. The only way to stop it was Shayera Hol's energy mace. The mace, itself, was constructed with Nth metal, the properties of which repelled magic. Ultimately, Shayera Hol put Grundy to rest for the second, and hopefully last time. Powers and Abilities faces off against a formidable Solomon Grundy .]] Solomon Grundy possessed superhuman strength sufficient to engage Superman and put up a fairly decent fight. Following his resurrection, Grundy's abilities were apparently augmented by chaos magics to a degree that he was capable of engaging and dominating Superman, Vixen, and Green Lantern simultaneously. He proved capable of bringing Superman to his knees by catching a punch with one hand and simply squeezing. When the Android attacked, Grundy was actually able to feed off of AMAZO's abilities. Background Information Solomon Grundy is one of the few super-villains who has never actually faced his original enemy in any version of the DCAU: Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern of DC Comics. However, in the comics, he is also known to be an adversary of both Batman and Superman. In the animated series Challenge of the Superfriends, Grundy was a member of the Legion of Doom. The same thing never happened on Justice League Unlimited because he died twice before the Legion even formed. Appearances * "Injustice For All" * "The Brave and the Bold, Part I" * "Fury, Part I" * "Only a Dream, Part I" * "Only a Dream, Part II" * "The Terror Beyond" * "Wake the Dead" External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Justice League rogues